Talk:Booru Wiki
Help wanted section at Booru Wiki IO B pages from redpill le>babies< Multiple baby le>baboon< baboon - a type of monkey animal le>baby_boomer< A generation in the United_States le>back< back usually refers to a section of a subject: usually Human It is not the front section of the torso. le>back_to_africa< A racist affirmation of sending Negros back to Africa le>back_to_the_future_meme< A meme from the movie Back_to_the_Future le>backpack< A bag that is worn on the back to carry stuff le>badass< A movie; a cool subject le>bag< A fabric used to carry stuff Types: * backpack le>bagels< A bread based food le>baguette< A type of bread, much lenght le>bailout< When the US government gave money to banks le>balcony< A part of a building overlooking the surrounding ground le>bald< When someone has no hair on their head le>bali_swastika< A type of swastika le>ball< A type of toy See also * balls le>ball_gag< A type of gag le>balloon< A thin substance that expands into sphere when filled with gas or liquid le>balls< testicles le>baltimore< A location in the US le>baneposting< The meme from a part of a Batman movie :"What happens if I take off the mask?" :"It would be extremely painful." :"Your a big guy." :"For you." le>bangs< the part of hair that goes over the forehead, eyes, other parts of the face le>bank< An institution that does stuff with people's money le>banker< Someone who works for a bank le>bankers< Multiple bankers le>banking< The actions that banks do le>bankruptcy< When someone or an institution runs out of money le>banned< When someone has there access to usage of a website or property removed le>banned_advert< ? le>banner< A long and thin piece of material used to convey a message; usually in cloth le>bar_censor< Censorship of something with a bar, usually black le>barack_obama_(character)< A Negro president of the US le>barbara_lerner_spectre_(character)< A Jewish woman who leads an organization in Sweden le>barbarian< Someone who is uncivilized: usually primal and tribal See also * tribe le>barber_meme< A meme of a guy who got a low quality hair cut le>bare_legs< Someone's legs that has no clothing on them le>bare_shoulders< Someone's shoulders that has no clothing on them le>barefoot< Someone's feet that has no clothing on them le>baseball< A sports game le>baseball_bat< An object used to play baseball or as a weapon le>basel,_switzerland< A city in Switzerland le>bashar_al-assad_(character)< A leader of Syria le>basketball< A sports game that is played indoors or outdoors le>bat< :Not to be confused with baseball_bat A bird-like animal le>bathing< Washing of a subject's body to become cleaner, usually involves water le>batman< A character from the Batman series le>batmobile< The car that Batman drives le>batmobile_into_wtc< When the batmobile is driven into WTC le>bats< Multiple bats le>battlestation< A computer station of advanced users or of lusers le>bavaria< A city in Germany le>bavarian< A resident of Bavaria le>bawww< Crying in a particular way le>bayeux_tapestry< An old story about Britain le>bayonet< A knife-like blade that is mounted on a rifle le>bbc< * A news organization * "Big Black Cock" - in that case maybe use "big_penis dark_penis dark-skinned_male" le>bbs< A textboard see also: * imageboard le>bc< Before Jesus le>beach< An outdoors place with lots of sand, water, and sometimes girls in bikinis; usually day-time le>beak< The part of a bird on its face before its throat le>bean< A type of food le>bean_bag< A type of bag that is used to sit or lay on le>beanbag< See bean_bag le>bear< A mammal animal that usually has brown_fur le>beard< hair growing off of someone's chin le>bearded_transman< Chrochina_Wurst le>beastiality< When a human does sexual acts with an animal Implication: interspecies le>beauty< Subjective, see beautiful le>beauty_sleep< When someone sleeps to become beautiful le>bebe< An s4s meme le>become_white< When someone is portrayed by the mass_media as white when they actually are not See also: * appearance_vs._actuality le>bed< A place for subjects to sleep le>bee< A type of insect that has wings and makes honey le>before_labor_laws< An area of oppression le>beheading< When someone's head is cut off of their body see also * disembodied_head le>belgium< A country in Europe le>bell< An object used to make a ringing sound le>bell_curve< Statistics result when y is low when x is high, y is low when x is low, and y is high when x is medium le>bell_hooks< A culturally Marxist Negro female feminist le>bella_and_the_bulldogs< A Disney tv_show about cuckolding at school le>bellamy_salute< A salute similar to the Nazi salute that was used in the US le>belt< A long slender flexible tool used to keep pants at a desired location on a subject le>ben_bernanke_(character)< A famous banker le>ben_carson< A Negro presidential candidate le>ben_garrison< An artist and character: * Ben_Garrison_(artist) * Ben_Garrison_(character) le>ben_garrison's_drawing_of_adolf_hitler< Implication: Ben_Garrison le>ben_garrison_(artist)< Implication: Ben_Garrison le>ben_garrison_(character)< Implication: Ben_Garrison le>ben_garrison_gassing_a_kike< Implication: Ben_Garrison le>ben_garrison_gassing_anne_frank< Implication: Ben_Garrison le>ben_garrison_movie_poster< Implication: Ben_Garrison le>ben_garrison_parody< Implication: Ben_Garrison le>bench< A wide object that is used for [sitting[ le>beneficiary< A meme le>benito_mussolini< Cause of Nazism le>benjamin_franklin< A popular figure in US history le>benjamin_netanyahu_(character)< A leader of Israel le>bent_over< When a subject is at around a 90° angle le>beret< A hat-like headgear le>berlin< The capital of Germany le>berlin_wall< A wall that was in Berlin le>bernanke< banker le>bernie_sanders< A socialist presidential candidate in the US le>berries< A type of food that grows on bushes and trees le>beta< When a male is not alpha: doing manliness wrong, low moral_value le>betty< ? le>bibi< see benjamin_netanyahu le>bicycle< A vehicle that is powered by organic muscles le>big_"o"_tree< A biz named that sounds like "bigotry" le>big_government< When government is purvasive over subject's lives le>big_lips< When someone's lips are bigger than usual le>big_macintosh_(character)< A character from Friendship_is_Magic a farmer le>big_nose< When someone's nose is larger than usual le>big_pharma< The pharmasudical industry causing pain, a conspiracy_theory le>big_red< A feminist that dyed her hair red le>bigfoot< A type of monsterman le>bigfurhat< ? le>bigot< Someone who irrationally dislikes other groups le>bike_fall_meme< A comic of someone falling off of their bicycle le>bikini< A set of clothes that girls usually where at the beach le>bilderberg< A meet-up of powerful people who conspire to change humanity le>bill_clinton< A white male politician in the US le>bill_gates< A rich white male le>bill_nye< A man who taught science to plebs le>bill_of_rights< A famous legal document in the US le>billboard< A large public_sign that is used to advertise; one time a (probably) female ass occupyed the whole sign le>billy_graham< A white male Christian le>binary< A number system with base-2 See also: * computer le>bingo< A tabletop game where subjects shout Bingo! le>binoculars< A tool used to see far away :"I saw the man with binoculars" ← logic fail See also * telescope le>biology< The scientific study of living shit le>bioshock< A video game series * BioShock_2 * BioShock_Infinite le>bioshock_infinite< A game in the BioShock series le>bipedal< A subject that walks on two legs le>bird< A series of animals le>bird_statue< A staute of a bird le>bird_symbol< A symbol of a bird le>birds< Multiple birds le>birds_of_a_feather_flock_together< A saying about what birds do; sometimes analogized to Humans le>biribiri< ? le>birthday< The date that a subject was born on le>bisexual< A subject that is sexually oriented towards male and female le>bitches< Multiple female dogs le>bitcoin< A crypto currency le>black_and_white< When an image only contains the colors black and white implication: monochrome le>black_background< When an image has the background of the color black implication: simple_background le>black_bars< Tags that implicate this tag: letterboxed, pillarboxed le>black_belt< A belt of the color black; a high ranking karate person le>black_cat< A cat that has black_fur le>black_hair< hair that is black: usually on someone's head le>black_jesus< Jesus depicted as a Negro le>black_legwear< Implication: legwear le>black_lipstick< Implication: lipstick le>black_lives_matter< A movement about Negro lives mattering le>black_power< Negros having power le>black_singles_in_cleavland< ? le>black_sun< A symbol used in Nazism le>blackberry_z10< A type of cell_phone le>blackboard< A board where chalk is wrote on le>blackheart_(artist)< ? le>blacks_Jews_good_news< Inversion of part of A._Wyatt_Mann art le>blade< Tags that sometimes implicate this: sword, knife le>blanket< A part of a bed le>blingee< A meme software generator le>blinking< When someone closes and opens their eyebrows le>blogger< Someone who writes crap on the internet le>blonde< w/ blonde_hair le>blood< g le>blood_moon< A state of the moon le>bloody_nose< blood coming from the nose le>blubber< Fat tissue on animals le>blue_background< When the background of an image is in the color blue Implication: simple_background le>blue_eyes< g le>blue_hair< Hair that is blue; usually on someone's head le>blue_legwear< implication: legwear le>blue_panties< implication: panties le>bluepill< Lacking truth le>bluepill-redpill< juxtaposition of bluepill and redpill le>blurry< When an image ia blurred in part or whole le>blush< g le>bnp< A political party of Britain le>boat< A type of watercraft le>body_blush< When the whole body of a subject is blushing le>body_paint< paint on a part or whole of the body of a subject le>boer< farmers of South_Africa le>bomb< A device used for an explosion le>bomberman_(copyright)< A video_game le>bombing< The process of using a bomb le>bombing_of_hiroshima_and_nagasaki< When the US bombed part of Japan le>bondage< When a subject willingfully or unwillingfully has their movement restrained See also * slavery le>bone< g le>bonkiru_(artist)< ? le>book___ancient< ? le>book_burning< When books are lit on fire in mass le>book_cover< The cover of a book le>book_cover_only< An image of a book_cover only le>boomers< A species from GoW; baby_boomers le>boots< implication: clothes le>borat< A movie and the main character from that movie le>border< An image with a sorrounding color; a political dividing line: "US-Mexico border" le>boss< The ruler of jobs le>boss_fight< :Not to be confused with class_warfare In a video_game, when someone fights a character that is difficult to kill le>boston_bombing< A bombing that happened in Boston le>botox< The use of chemicals to attain beauty le>botswana< A location in Africa le>bottle< A container that is usually for holding liquids le>bow< bending over to be polite le>bow_and_arrow< A traditional type of weapon le>bow_tie< A type of tie le>box< Type: * cardboard_box le>bp< They do big oil spills le>bra< Used for breasts Implication: clothes le>bra_lift< when a bra is lifted up le>bra_pull< when a bra is pulled le>braces< object used to correct teeth le>braeburn_(character)< a cowboy character from Friendship_is_Magic le>braemac_(character)< ? le>braid< a hairstyle le>brainwashed< when someone's conceptions of truth are unwillingly changed: forced le>brand< A company such as McDonald's, a brand name and logos le>brave< o a Disney movie le>brave_new_world< a book written by AH le>brazil< The biggest country in South America le>breaking_bad< A tv_show abouth meth le>breasts< g le>breeders< People used to birth children le>breedism< The ideology of breeders le>brianna_wu< an SJW le>bricks< Multiple bricks le>bride< The female of a marrage le>bright_light< bright_light le>brit/pol/< Britain /pol/ le>britainia< Britain le>britcuck< Britain cuckold le>british< Person or thing from Britain le>british_flag< The flag of Britain le>british_politics< The poljtica of Britain le>broken< Types: * broken_glass * broken_window le>broken_glasses< broken_glasses le>broken_record< broken_record metaphorical and literal meaning le>brony< a male fan of the cartoon My_Little_Pony le>browers_v._devito< part of law le>brown_eyes< g le>brown_hair< g le>brown_legwear< implication: legwear le>bubble< See also * bubble_butt le>buck_teeth< Type of teeth le>buddhism< fat_man le>buddhist< A follower of buddhism le>buddhist_swastika< buddhist_swastika le>bug-eyed< bug eyes le>bugchasing< gays intentionally getting diseases le>bugs_bunny< Disney character le>building< a noun, a verb le>building_7< near WTC part of suspicion le>building___theosophical< ? le>bulgaria< Some location le>bull< a mammal animal le>bullet< the objects shot from guns le>bullet_belt< bullet_belt le>bum_sign< A homless holding a sign le>bumper_sticker< truth on the back of a car le>bunny< See also * bunny_ears le>bunny_ears< bunny_ears'' le>bureaucracy< law everywhere Example: * the movie Brazil le>bureaucrat< A partial ruler of a bureaucracy le>burger_king_(copyright)< 'burger_king''' le>burka< clothes worn by muslims le>bus< A vehicle that transports relatively many humans le>business< money making entity le>businesses< Multiple businesseses le>bust< head and top of shoulders in a statue le>butterfly< A flying type of insect le>butthurt< butt pains le>button< Used to keep clothes in order and to execute functions le>buttplug< ass plug le>buzzwords< ? I also wrote many pages that started with "C"; however, my crap tablethttps://fccid.io/SI9PRESTIGE7Q died and thus deleted the file—even though I saved it! User000name (talk) 08:52, August 8, 2016 (UTC)